


Walking at The Edge of The World

by Rhearenee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhearenee/pseuds/Rhearenee
Summary: Getting back and punching Kaguya in the face was all that mattered to her, yet she had a feeling that he wasn't in the same mindset.





	Walking at The Edge of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo, so I am back with another crazy idea of mine, that's even crazier than the last. I wrote this as a birthday present to myself. Every year on my birthday I either draw or write something, so this year I chose to write again. Also as a perfect coincidence for MultiSakuMonth MadaSaku fell into my birthday, so I just knew that it was fate or something calling out to me to do something.
> 
> At first I had no clue what I would do, but lo and behold at the end of May I had the perfect dream, where what you're about to read next happened. It was like a frickin' movie or something. I also tried to write this in a different approach than I usually do, with a bit looser third person perspective, so I'm not sure yet how well that worked out.

The late afternoon sun was casting ghastly shadows on the ground from the immeasurable amounts of debris and pieces of metal and glass. The remnants of what once used to be multiple story buildings were near collapse in this district. The asphalt was cracked with tumbles of grass growing through. The crunch under their boots and the shuffling of their clothes was the only sound. The light wind was carrying the stench of death and desert.

Sakura kept her eyes open, scanning the surroundings. Even after a decade of being stuck in this dimension she couldn't stop the instinct of probing the area with her chakra. It was a useless action for the people that inhibited this dimension didn't possess chakra. The only reading she could get was that of her companion walking right beside her. Still, it didn't hurt to keep her senses expanded in case an ambush were to happen.

In the distance the sound of heavy, metallic stomping reached her ears. She raised her head slightly higher. They had found their target. It possibly was just around the corner in the next crossroads two hundred meters away.

They picked up their speed, approaching the sounds. The closer they approached the more the ground shook from its footsteps and the creaking of its metal joints became louder. It was a ghastly sound and anyone with a sense of self-preservation had learned to fear that sound as soon as it neared. Only lunatics like them dared to approach these monsters.

They neared the juncture in the road and as they were about to reach it the thirteen meter robot stepped out, its red sensors flashing around, searching for signs of life in the building before it.

Sakura dropped her backpack on the ground, briefly making eye contact with Madara. They didn't exchange words, this being a procedure they've been through multiple times. She tightened her gloves, making sure the clasps were in place.

The Seeker robot had not noticed them, still focused on scanning through the carcass.

Sakura used this moment to run up to it. Using one of her chakra powered punches she shattered its leg. The hydraulic pipes and protective metal armour gave away and the robot fell into the building it was scanning, scattering debris and dust across the area. She prepared for the bullets that were to come as soon as she heard the robot activate its machine guns.

Madara shifted his weight from one foot to the other, watching Sakura evade the spray of bullets using the debris laying around as jumping platforms. He leisurely held his nodachi by his side, ready to draw it in case the pinkette needed any help.

This particular class of robot did not possess a lot of weapons, mostly serving as a scout. He knew that Sakura was either waiting for the moment it would run out of ammo or for an opening to destroy the guns. His eyes widened slightly when she made two clones of herself confusing the basic AI of the robot. The spray of bullets suddenly lost its accuracy.

Most of the dust had settled or gotten blown away by the wind. The Seeker's sensors were flashing between the clone Sakuras trying to discern for which it should aim.

The Uchiha grimaced when he saw the robot activate its flamethrower while reaching for one of the Sakuras with its claws. He was easily able to track Sakura's movements and her use of a substitution jutsu at the last moment with a piece of rock, appearing right above the Seeker robot. The clone Sakuras popped when the flames reached them and the real Sakura crashed down on the robot's dome like head with a chakra infused fall. The head shattered, but the robot was still able to function, sending out four drones from its body and two more hands to grab at Sakura.

So, they had come across one of the upgraded Seeker versions, how lucky.

The drones locked onto him, their red sensors flashing, activating their plasma guns.

Madara sighed and placed his other hand on the hilt of his nodachi. He spared a quick glance towards Sakura who was struggling to avoid the many tiny hands of the Seeker robot while trying to get to its exposed core.

The drone robots started firing and he avoided their shots with a simple shunshin. He ran halfway up the nearest building using chakra. The drones kept firing just a few seconds too late, always hitting empty space. He propelled himself from the building and drew his nodachi, slashing two of the closest drones in half.

There was a loud crunch from where Sakura was fighting. The pinkette flew back, hitting a column of a building and sliding down it, her body lump. The Seeker righted itself as much as it could with a single leg, crawling towards Sakura.

He cursed and made quick work of the last two drones.

The huge robot extended its claw ready to squash the unconscious Sakura.

Madara drew his nodachi again and with a chakra powered slash cut the robots claw off. It fell on the ground just a few meters from Sakura's feet. The Seeker was stuck in action for a moment, staying still. Madara had a hard time telling what it was doing from its lack of head and the familiar red lights of its sensors. He didn't dwell on it for too long advancing towards the robot, scanning it for the best place to cut it to put it out of commission without putting damage to its central units. He had to cut his search short for the robot activated its flamethrower again and aimed it towards Sakura.

That made his decision easier. He slashed the base of the flamethrowers nozzle, though he was too late and the halfway activated weapon exploded. It only took him half a second to slam his hand on the ground and use a doton jutsu to wall in the explosion and protect himself and Sakura from the flames. He released the jutsu to reveal the already black Seeker to be covered in black burn marks, the stench of burned oil prevailing in the air. He expected for it to continue moving as sometimes these robots did, resilient things they were, but it didn't.

He relaxed and sheathed his nodachi. He wasn't sure what had exactly happened, but it was almost safe to say that the Seeker might have burned and damaged some of its wires with that explosion, thus rendering it useless.

Before checking upon Sakura he jumped onto the robot and pulled out a smaller knife. He easily found the plate on the robot's head Sakura had been trying to remove. With a chakra powered hit with the butt of his knife he dented the plate and removed it. A mess of wires met him. He wasn't as well versed in technology as Sakura was, but he knew enough to know what he was looking for.

Carelessly cutting away the wires he soon found their prize – the motherboard. The CPU was one of the more important parts to get, but when in an environment like this he didn't recognize it. He solved the problem by rashly breaking off the edges where the motherboard was connected and pulled it out, cutting off any wires that might still be connected to it. When he jumped off he could hear the power core of the Seeker turn off, the natural hum from the robot dissipating.

The pinkette was regaining consciousness audible by her loud groan. Her body had begun healing all of her injuries on reflex, still her back and ribs hurt like hell, not to mention the pounding headache she had. She cradled her head in her hand and opened her eyes slowly.

Madara was right before her and she held up a hand before he could say anything. "Not. A. Word."

A small smile slipped across his lips and he simply shrugged. "I wasn't planning to say anything." He extended his free hand for her to take and without thinking she accepted it, letting him pull her back to her feet. She wobbled for a second, placing her other hand on him before she regained her balance.

Sakura clenched her eyes shut, willing the headache to go away. "After two days living from basically scraps I'm feeling a bit low on juice." The cramps in her stomach were a good testament to that. Travelling across zone Zero hadn't been the wisest choice considering how low her food supplies were.

"I wasn't saying anything," he repeated, the same smile still on his face.

She let go of his hand to scowl at him. "Oh, don't play dumb, I know what you were thinking."

"I wasn't thinking anything, except that maybe you should've let me handle it if you were feeling so bad." He gave her a pointed look.

She scoffed and turned away to search for her backpack. He subtly followed her, finding amusement in her heavy stomping of feet. She quickly located it, thankfully unharmed and slung it back up on her back. "Did you get it?" She expectantly pivoted on her heel to face him again, her previous irritation seemingly vanishing.

He pulled out the motherboard he had stored in his own pack and handed it to her already extended hands.

Her eyes practically sparkled when she understood what she was looking at. "This is really good. It was a new model. See it even has the new generation CPU and socket, fucking score." With a huge smile she pointed to a square on the blue board.

"Alright." Not that those metallic squares on a plastic were any different from each other to him. He chose a direction back towards the city they've previously had seen in the distance, setting pace, Sakura following him as soon as she noticed that he'd started moving.

"Oh, man I can already taste the food I'm gonna be able to buy from the dough this is gonna bring in." She had practically buried her nose in the piece of plastic in her hands. "Ahh, and look it even has a hefty RAM card." She suddenly deflated after that, her hands falling by her sides. "But I doubt we'll find anyone in the next city who'll want to buy it."

Madara simply listened to her talk, focusing on the road ahead and scanning their surroundings for any disturbances seeing as Sakura was too distracted with their prize to focus on what was happening around her.

She broke off the excess edges of the board and stuffed it in her already overfilling backpack. "Anyway, did you grab the storage device as well?"

He scrunched his brows, frowning at the pile of metal they were approaching and was blocking their way. "I wasn't aware I should've grabbed something more."

Sakura groaned. "You should have. And now we gotta go back and get it." She pivoted on her heel to walk back, but he stopped her by grabbing onto her upper arm.

"We're not turning back." He narrowed his eyes.

She glared and ripped her hand out of his hold. "Of course you don't care because you don't need to eat or drink, you fucking freak, but I do. That Seeker was a new model, which means that it might have had new software as well and I just know that there would be a couple of people who'd love to get their grabby hands on that programming."

"It's not about that, so shut your mouth. We're being watched," he almost whispered the last part, turning away from her to look around.

The old carcasses of buildings hadn't changed from before, the wind was the same, carrying the stench of something rotten underneath the general smell of the dry atmosphere. No sound of robots and the hum of their power cores. She had a hard time understanding what Madara had felt to make him so wary. Then again she did feel a bit fatigued.

She heard the whoosh of a projectile too late. She whipped her head in the direction of it only to see that Madara had caught the projectile that had been aimed at the back of her head between his fingers. She narrowed her eyes at the dart, seeing something like that for the first time.

He discarded the dart no soon after. "Let's keep moving."

She didn't need to be told twice. Such a sneak attack told her enough about what she needed to know about their pursuers. It was times like these when she absolutely hated this dimension and its lack of chakra. Robots could easily be located from their hum or other times – rather loud footsteps, but people, oh no, not that simple there, they were like ghosts. Only because of Madara's quick reflexes she had been saved from being injected with an unknown substance.

They easily scaled the mountain of metal and debris that had been most likely a building once. A clinking sound reverberated through the empty street and they both turned their heads toward it. Many others like that followed. One struck near her foot and it was then when she realized that they were the same darts. She didn't have time to search for the source of the numerous darts, she had to keep moving. Madara was already ahead of her and she took off to catch up to him as the darts followed her.

Shit, shit, she hated hostile scavengers and how unrelenting they could be. Fucking leeches. She couldn't feel their killing intent though. It usually was a dead give away if what was coming after them was human or robot. Which could only mean that these particular scavengers might not want to kill them. Didn't change the fact that they were trying to shoot them with some kind of a substance though.

In front of her it looked like Madara suddenly tripped, falling on all fours. Her eyes widened and she used a little extra chakra boost to jump and land near him. If he was getting worse then he'd chosen the absolute worst moment to do it. She didn't have time to tend to him, so she simply slung his arm across her shoulders and used her enhanced strength to lift him up. This wasn't the first time he'd collapsed in the middle of an attack and it surely won't be the last, didn't mean that it wasn't less annoying.

More darts followed her and she even felt a couple of them lodge into her backpack or clink off of her couple of plates of armour she had on her jacket. Sweat started to run down her back from the hot sun overhead and the extra weight she had to carry. The familiar hum of drones reached her ears and Sakura had to resist the urge to growl. Of course they were drones, what else could make such little noise and shoot so many projectiles at once.

"Tranquillizer darts...they're..." Madara suddenly stirred before falling unconscious.

Sakura furrowed her brows. Fuck! Did he get hit? So far they have been fast enough to avoid getting hit. She couldn't tell either with her carrying him.

She made her way down the pile of debris, wary of the protruding pieces of metal. For a moment the wave of darts stopped and Sakura could breathe easy before she felt one of them lodge into her calf. What the…? She scanned her surroundings and only belatedly noticed the fast moving, bug like shaped drone zip by her head. She didn't need to see more. She held onto Madara tighter and with a chakra burst leaped off the piece of debris she'd been standing on. She landed near the edge of the pile, stumbling a bit, feeling the edges of her vision darken. Crap, she needed to hide before she falls unconscious as well.

Taking the next step felt like walking through mud and the weight of the Uchiha suddenly felt overbearing. Shit, shit… She blinked, trying to clear her bleary eyes. Her surroundings seemed that much more foggy than before. With what kind of dart did they shoot her? Her body wasn't able to dissolve the toxin fast enough.

Sakura took another step. Her knee gave out and she fell forward on it, barely managing to hold onto Madara.

The drones were closer now, she didn't see any of them, but from the loud buzzing it sounded like there was a swarm of them.

Another two darts hit her in her thigh, eliciting a gasp from her and she knew that she was fucked. In the next moment her strength left her and she fell on the ground, Madara falling almost on top of her.

Before her vision went black she noticed the tear Madara had in his glove. She laughed drily. That idiot tranquillized himself by catching that damn dart that had been meant for her. Fucking fantastic.

Xxx

"Did you see what they did to that robot?"

"Who cares. Look at the stuff this bitch had. That's some serious shit."

"Psh, like this sword, it's shit. Who uses such a big, useless sword?"

"Hehe, the dude is probably compensating for something."

Sakura woke to the sound of laughing and talking. She bit back a groan of pain. Her body had nullified most of the tranquillizer, though the puncture wounds were stinging, making her leg feel numb. She subtly tasted sand in her mouth and could even feel a few grains grind between her teeth. Her hands were bound in front of her with a rope and she could feel someone behind her, holding her upright by her scruff.

"Uh, guys? I think there's something wrong with this one. His hair is turning white."

She froze, tuning in more to the conversation of the scavengers and worrying less about healing herself.

"So? The old man probably just had a bad dye job or something."

Dammit, he was getting worse. She needs to heal him ASAP. The bounds around her hands would be of no problem to get rid of. The scavengers themselves were another thing.

While still keeping calm and trying not to spit out the damn sand she focused on the voices of the scavengers, trying to count how many of them where here. So far she'd counted six, but judging from the footsteps there might be three more, plus the drones that still were buzzing overhead. Ugh, she didn't have a lot of time here and trying to take all of them down might take her too much time. She'll have to improvise. How fun.

Opening her eyes she squinted when the sun hit her irises, her vision white for a moment. Once her vision cleared she was met with the sight of Madara being in a similar position to her, except with rapidly whitening hair. She raised her head a bit to take in her surroundings, but the man that was holding her suddenly ruffled her.

"You recover faster than normal, huh? Gonna need another dose then." She heard ruffling of clothes from him and she inhaled sharply, knowing that he might be reaching for a remote control to direct one of the drones to shoot her.

"Wait! He needs help!"

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

She swallowed, trying to come up with her next line of action. "His hair is turning white because he's dying." Which as odd as it sounded wasn't a lie.

There was a moment of quiet from the man behind her, and the one that was holding Madara was listening curiously to their conversation. "So?"

Sakura swallowed, accidentally swallowing the sand in her mouth as well. "You can have all that we have just please let me be near him." She hated pleading, but it was the only choice she had at the moment. She's running out of time. "Please." She added that extra whine to her voice to make her sound more pathetic. If these men had sedated them just to take their stuff it meant that they weren't some merciless killers and might possibly posses some sympathy.

Both of the men were quiet, exchanging glances with each other.

"Just let her do as she wants, there's not much she can do anyway. I don't want to listen to some whining." One of the men that were shuffling trough her stuff spoke up, possibly the gang's leader.

"Alright." The man that was holding her pulled her up to her feet. "No funny business or you might get a dose that might or might not kill you."

She nodded for now going along. She didn't plan to play nice for long.

He guided her towards Madara who by all means looked like he was unconscious, though she knew better. Sakura avoided looking at the man behind him, face covered by a ratty scarf. From what she had seen of the scavengers their appearance fit the description that the common residents gave of them, with greyish clothes, covered faces and firearms slung across their backs.

She kneeled before the Uchiha and extended her hands. She cursed, she'd forgotten about the bounds. It wasn't really an obstacle to her, but to keep up the visage of her being captive she'll have to keep the rope on. This is going to be a bit tricky, adding to it that she can't show them the green glow of her healing chakra.

The pinkette could feel both of the scavenger's eyes on her, others too busy sorting through their stuff. She crawled closer to Madara in the process loosening her ties a bit. She raised her hands again. It would be ideal if she could place her hands on his chest, where the hole that Zetsu had ripped was, but that would expose her. In the end she settled to place both of her hands on the side of his face where the glow would be covered by his hair. It wasn't the ideal place, but she could make do.

The scavengers couldn't see it because of his long hair and downturned head and she guessed that that was a good thing for his whole body had rapidly aged. It was things like these that were hard to explain, even in this high tech dimension.

Sakura closed her eyes, tuning out the world and concentrating on the tear in Madara's chakra system. From this position she won't be able to heal it as well as she could if she had direct contact, but it should hold and keep him alive long enough for her to deal with the scavengers.

His breathing was shallow, heartbeat barely there, skin cold, but he was aware and Sakura could feel that he was irritated.

The men around her said something, but she was too focused on her task to hear it. She just hoped that they won't pull her away once they realize that her hand bounds had fallen off.

The men around her started chattering more loudly, calling others to the scene. Sakura didn't dare to open her eyes lest she lost her concentration.

She finally opened her eyes when she felt the Uchiha stir. She subtly smiled when hazy black eyes met hers. From her peripheral she saw the white wash out of his hair and the numerous age lines disappear from his face.

His gaze sharpened, brows drawn together. She exhaled and drew her mouth in a flat line when his eyes ventured to the men behind her, scanning, calculating.

She didn't dare to move from her position just yet, feeling the piercing stares of the scavengers on her back.

He lowered his head a bit, eyes falling back to her.

She mouthed "No" knowing full well what his intentions were. She just healed him and not in the best possible way she could. Putting a strain on his chakra might redo everything she just did.

The man that was holding Madara pulled on his collar, pulling them apart. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Sakura sighed and ducked out of the way for she saw the flash of anger in the Uchiha's eye and knew what was about to happen.

Madara threw the man that was holding him over his shoulder, successfully knocking over the other man that had been holding Sakura.

The pinkette jumped to her feet, hands balled, ready to sock anyone who came near her in the face. She smirked at the shocked men. "I'm sorry guys, but we will need to take our stuff back. No hard feelings."

Some of them took their guns off their backs while others directed the drones to attack them. She didn't wait for them to prepare themselves, instead she took the initiative and punched the first man closest to her in the face, shattering his skull. She wasn't a fan of killing people that were just trying to survive, but examples needed to be made.

She prepared herself for the onslaught of bullets and darts to come, but was surprised when all of the men focused on something else instead, their eyes wide. She turned around to see what they had gotten so distracted about only to roll her eyes and cross her arms.

Madara had went and activated his mangekyou sharingan, catching some of the men in his tsukuyomi. Others that had managed to evade it, called for their drones to attack him. Sakura sighed in defeat when he activated his Susanoo, protecting himself from the onslaught of bullets and darts.

Well, judging from the irritation on his face she should better step back and go gather their stuff lest she wants to get caught up into that mess. Seriously, what was up with him? Sure she was angry as well, though that wasn't an excuse to use her flashiest techniques to take out a couple of humans, especially now when they knew what they were using. She had warned him many times that using his advanced techniques might only worsen his situation, redoing everything she healed much faster and considering that the healing she gave him right now wasn't the best he'll be lucky if he doesn't start deteriorating halfway through this fight.

Sakura turned her back to the screams of the scavengers and the sounds of gunshots, quickly locating where the men had dropped off their stuff. Grumbling to herself she packed back up what she could. She only briefly noticed that they were in a different location from before, a couple husks of trees around them and the buildings here less tall and decimated than they were in what she guessed once used to be city centre.

She heard one of the men come running her direction and she turned around just in time to trip him with her extended foot.

The frightened scavenger didn't look back what had tripped him, scrambling to get back to his feet.

The pinkette didn't let him run away again, stomping her foot on his back. With a sickening crunch and a cry of pain the man collapsed back on the ground. She put him out of his misery by crushing his spine with her foot.

Another one that had managed to escape the hands of Madara's susanoo came her way. She moved away from the one she'd killed and jumped in the runner's path, backhanding him off balance. The scavenger fell on his back, disoriented. She crushed his jugular under her boot before he understood what is happening. There was a reason she liked to wear thick soled boots.

She hadn't been planning to kill these men apart from the first one she killed, but with Madara showing off they'll have to kill everyone lest they want for word to spread about some super humans in the midst of others or some shit like that. In a world that was in constant fighting rumours like that spread like wildfire. She knew from experience.

Turning back to look at the blue giant that was crushing the remaining few scavengers Sakura calmly walked back to her pack. The scavengers themselves didn't have much on themselves, except for their drones, armour piercing guns, ammo, some food and scraps from old robots. Nothing of worth to her, except for the food, but she was wary to take that. Slinging her backpack on her back and grabbing Madara's stuff along with her she waited for the Uchiha to finish off the last scavenger and crush the remaining drones.

She laughed and shook her head when he dispelled his susanoo with a self satisfied grin. She had to admit that it had been a while since she'd last seen him use his sharingan and its abilities. The carnage he'd caused was no joke either. Scraps of metal from crushed drones littered the ground along with splatters of blood and the decimated bodies of the scavengers. Not a pretty sight, but regrettably enough a sight she'd gotten used to seeing.

Even from afar she saw how the tips of his hair had turned white and were proceeding to colour the rest of his mane. She frowned and walked up to him, handed him back his nodachi and backpack and without any prompting placed her hands on his chest, starting to fix all of the work she'd previously done. Sakura let a displeased scowl settle on her lips when she saw the damage his little stunt had caused. "If I didn't know any better I would agree with the guy that said that you are compensating for something" she said, referring back to the scavenger that had commented about his sword, knowing that he'd heard that exchange as well. "Seriously, was all of that needed? It was overkill."

She heard and felt him grumble. His eyes settled on her downturned head. "Then it's good that you do know better because I needed that."

Sakura snorted. "Did your ego need that or you just simply felt physically restrained after using only your sword for months?" As she expected he didn't answer that and with a smile and a shake of her head she stepped back. As always she did what she could with his injury and unless he does a dumb stunt like this again it should hold for a couple of days.

He raised his hand to sling his backpack on his shoulder and that is when she noticed the tear in his glove again.

"How about next time you don't show off? I could've handled the dart." With her head she motioned to the tear. It was the reason why they got in this mess in the first place.

Madara chuckled and set their pace out of the encompassed clearing they'd been dragged into. "Uh-huh, I would like to see you handle a dart in your brain."

She followed him, matching his step. "I'm a medic I can handle way more than you think I can."

"Yet you still fell to the darts."

"I'd like to see you try to handle three darts in you." He had no response to that and Sakura grinned in victory, tucking her backpack higher up her shoulders. Was it just the fatigue or did her pack feel heavier? She didn't pick up anything extra.

He hummed, focusing his sights on the horizon where the setting sun coloured the sky in soft orange and pink tones. "No point in arguing over whose fault it was. We survived and that's all that matters."

She turned her face to look at his profile, the wind being strong enough that it kept his hair away and she had a view of his sombre expression. "Yeah, sure, but for how long? It's been what? Ten years? I'm tired of this already and we've barely made any progress in getting back home."

"Patience, Sakura. Not everything you wish for is going to happen instantaneously." A small smile crossed his lips.

She grumbled. "You always say that." Whenever she brought up the topic, he always told her to be patient and she was getting tired of being patient. Everyday she worried about her friends, about the people still left on the battlefield. What happened to them? Did they get sent to different dimensions as well when Kaguya executed her attack? What happened to Naruto and Sasuke-kun? The not knowing sometimes drove her insane and Madara's nonchalance made her absolutely livid.

"Because you always seem to be in a need of a reminder," came his delayed response.

She raised her eyebrow. "Yet I get the feeling that for the past three years you've given up hope."

He glanced at her shortly from the corner of his eye, not saying a word, leaving her guessing once again.

Sakura sighed. If he wasn't her only reminder of home, the only person she actually knew in this alien dimension she would have ditched him the first chance she'd had, with them being enemies and all. Being alone in this post-apocalyptic world where everyone was at each others throats was a scary thought. Madara seemed to be more indifferent towards the state of the world and actually preferred the solitude, but she couldn't. She missed her friends, she missed her home and she missed the normalcy of her life. She wanted to go back home and she wanted to punch Kaguya in the face so hard she'd couldn't tell left from right for throwing her into this situation.

"I'm going to get back home," she growled. "No matter what it takes."

Even as the sun set, the next inhibited city away over a desolate desert and having little to no food or shelter, she wasn't going to give up. She'd already spent ten years of her life in this wretched place and even if she didn't age, for whatever reason, she wasn't planning on being stuck here for forever.

Madara watched the determination settle across her face, the way her brows furrowed and a heavy downwards tilt settled on her lips. Her eyes practically shone as the setting sun coloured her hair and features a soft orange.

Maybe he should tell her...

**Author's Note:**

> For now it's going to stay as a one-shot with the promise of a continuation. It honestly depends on how well this is recieved and how much I'm interested into this myself, but that usually largely depends on interest from readers. Plus if I were to continue I would do it only after I'd finished Forward Thinking and have planned everything out for this story. Like I'm planning to write this in then and now format where a chapter or two focuses on the very beggining, which is the 4th shinobi war and how Sakura and Madara learned to work together and the now where they try to work their way back home.
> 
> Also a fun fact: the resurrected Madara not needing food or water is canon, just like Obito. This is because of white Zetsu cells both of them have, which also grants them limited regeneration abilities.
> 
> Anyway, don't be afraid to tell me your thoghts and impressions this had on you. This means everything to a writer.
> 
> Also I'm planning to post another one-shot for ShiSaku day, so look out for that.


End file.
